New Teen Titans
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Terra stumbles into Jump City.  It is ruled over by the Teen Terrors.  What will she do in a city so different from the one we all know and love.


_Terra will be the main character at first, though I might switch POV sometime later for certain cases. I hope you enjoy this. This is taking place in an alternate reality to the TV Show just so you know._

_On with the Story!_

In the canyons outside the city called Jump City there was a bit of a commotion going on. Said commotion involved a large Elephant-sized scorpion pursuing a teenage girl. The girl was very skinny, had blue shorts, a gray t-shirt and another dark-gray shirt over that. He most prominent features were her large blue eyes and her golden yellow hair. She ran with a rather heavy backpack on her back until she hit a dead end. Then in a display of great power she broke a chunk of stone out of the ground using golden powers, got on said chunk of rock, and flew up and out of the canyon. She heard the scorpion screaming at its lost meal. She flew for a safe amount of distance just in case the scorpion could climb, then she dismounted and walked the rest of the way to the city.

"Well Tara, first thing's first, you need a place to sleep."

The girl's self-appointed goal seemed like a relatively simple thing to do, she had a sleeping bag tied on top of her backpack. All around the city were city were numerous open lots and buildings that had been started but abandoned halfway through. She looked around for a bit and then selected a building that had had the walls of the first floor built but construction had left off after that. It was late and when she slipped into the sleeping bag she almost immediately fell asleep despite the cold hard ground.

The next day she decided to familiarize herself with the city. She started wandering around, making notes in her mind about where stuff was. She walked through the park, visited a game arcade, and finally wandered into the less better off section of the city. As she turned a corner she was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of someone blowing cigarette smoke in her face. Waving it out of her face she sucked in big breaths of cool clean air and glared at the guy who had done the deed. He was standing with a couple other guys and girls and hadn't even taken notice of her. They were all smoking something whether it be a cigar, a cigarette or some other type of drug. They were all obviously hopped up on some sort of drug, Meth maybe because they were all as hyperactive as a pack of squirrels that had chugged a pot of coffee each.

Reasoning that she wasn't going to get an apology from them, Tara moved on. As she passed through an alleyway to a block of stores she heard an alarm go off. She looked around a corner and saw several guys in ski masks running out of a store with bags bulging with money. She also saw that just at the end of the block was a police car with two officers sitting inside of it, except they were doing nothing about the robbery. They were just sitting there eating donuts!

The robbers came towards Tara and she realized that they intended to use her alleyway as an escape route. She paused, unable to decide whether to stand up to them, or to let them pass. Then she saw a man, obviously the owner of the store, sitting down with his head in his hands, he was probably broke, now that all his money had been stolen. Then the robbers were at her alley.

"If you know what's good for you toots, you'll get out of the way!"

Terra planted her feet firmly on the ground and said firmly, "no." The man seemed shocked "what did you say to me?"

"I said no, even someone like you should be able to figure out the meaning of a two letter word."

"Well boys" the leader said to his two accomplices "looks like we got an upright citizen we got to teach a lesson, let's ge- OOOFF!" he never finished his sentence because Tara had hit him right in the stomach. As he stumbled back his cronies both charged and swung wildly at Tara. She dodged one's blows and kicked him in the knee, the other she slid under his reaching hands and hit him right under the chin and he stumbled back. The leader, having sufficiently recovered, charged her. He had just about grabbed her when pain such as he had never felt erupted in his groin area. He fell over howling and curled up into the fetal position. Just then the two cops came to the alleyway saying "WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE!"

Terra looked at them, then at the three criminals on the ground and said "these are robbers, arrest them." Both of the cops looked extremely uncomfortable but it appeared that now someone had the guts to tell them to do their job, they had to do it. As they handcuffed the criminals and led them away Terra brought the sacks of money back to the storeowner. He was ecstatic and thanked her many times over and offered her rewards without measure. She politely refused saying she was just happy to help but he insisted she take some reward, so in the end she ended up taking some food from him. She then left to go look around some more.

_Hope you enjoyed that, I think I've got a good deal of the plot planned out and the only problem is the actual writing of it._

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant._


End file.
